Falling In Love
by Iremat
Summary: Someone falls in love with Temari....but...will she ever love them back?
1. Memories Of The Forest

Disclaimer: Ok. I don't own Naruto. Duh!  
  
Note: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my two other stories. I'm sorry it's been nothing but sap, I promise I'm going to get off of this subject before I bore you all to death. But, the only reason why I've been writing this - is because on that RP to which I belong my character (I RP Temari if you haven't figured it out hehe) is going through some tough times having discovered that she too is a human. I'm inspired. * cries * I can't help it. GOMEN NASAI! I promise after this, I'm going to put up something I've been working on for a bit now - that has nothing to do with LOVE. well. not for a long time anyway. And Temari is going to be portrayed as a ninja and a sister and a warrior she is!  
  
Again, I'm sorry to drown you all in this river of sap. I appreciate all of you guys who read the terrible junk I do when I have nothing to do with my life. I'm going to work on that story of Temari and Sakura taking over the world, Sakura-chan! I promise. With that said, I humbly present you with this story and hope that you won't really hate me.  
  
P.S. for those who don't know Japanese.  
  
Itai- hurt, pain. Aishiteru- I love you.  
  
She stared blankly on the piece of paper. There were words on it, written in blue ink, words her eyes refused to focus on, and her mind to comprehend. It felt like her poor little heart was going to jump out of her chest and run away, far, far away. She wanted to know what was going to happen, it was the nature of her temper, the nature of who she was. She wanted to demand answers, to know why this has come to such a turn of events. Temari sighed once again. She was asking herself, why she hasn't killed him the first time he ever approached her, even though he really deserved it. She pondered, was that stolen kiss that infuriated her so much because she really hated him, or because she wanted him to mean it, but he really didn't.  
  
The note she found was short. "Meet me at the old village, by sundown. I'll tell you the secret you want to know. I promise." It read. She sighed again, and placed her hand over her heart. This state was infuriating her. She has never felt like this towards anyone before, and she couldn't understand why start it now. She kept on repeating to herself that her goal was Gaara, her brother he had to be saved, that was the objective of her life, and she really had no time for anything else. but as that were, she couldn't forget that night, no matter how much she tried and that kiss burnt on her lips, every time she had a moment alone to think.  
  
It has been a week since that happened. That day she had gotten into another argument with Kankuro over something really stupid. They were known to have their disagreements every now and then, just like any brother and sister, given the fact that Kankuro had his own ideas about what everyone should do. He hissed and growled at her, every time they saw each other, and by the second half of the day, Temari decided she had enough. She grabbed her bag, and her fan, some food and water and slammed the door behind her in anger. She couldn't stand him sometimes, and the fact that he thought he was right, infuriated her even more.  
  
There was a spot, not too far away from Konoha village, a spot where she choose to train, in the moments while Baki-sensei wasn't overshadowing all of them with his presence. Even with all the orders in place, Temari still couldn't understand why neither of them could return to the Sand Village. Terrible news returned - Kazekage was killed and they were searching for his body. For now, all three of them had to stay in Konoha. She hated this place. It was hard to train, hard to concentrate, and hard to get along with other people. Not that she ever got along with anyone besides Gaara and Kankuro. But this spot, she particularly liked. It was secluded, dark and cool. It even had a small cave, in case rain started.  
  
She trained until it got dark, but even with sun climbing towards the ground, she didn't even think about stopping. Her anger was still growing strong in her chest, and a girl armed with a giant fan is really dangerous. Especially when she's this angry. She gathered enough chakra and opened her fan.  
  
"SLASHIIIING WIIIINDS"  
  
The force of wind she released was truly devastating. Branches broken, trees bent, many young, undeveloped ones torn out of the ground with a huge clumps of dirt and roots, pathetic and helpless. Temari smirked to herself. This was a devastating attack, an attack not many knew how to survive. She wanted it to get stronger; she wanted that so much. With an attack like that, she could at least rival Gaara in strength, but better yet she could kill whoever would try to kill him. She stopped and looked at the results.  
  
"Not bad" she thought and swapped the sweat off of her forehead and looked at the sky. It was blood red. Sun was climbing towards the horizon line, slowly but surely. It probably would be a good time to get home, but stubborn as she was, she wouldn't think of it.  
  
"Damn, Kankuro. He thinks he has the right to talk to me that way! I am STILL his older sister!"  
  
She stomped her foot on the ground, gesture so cute, her audience couldn't remain hidden anymore. Oh, yes. Temari had an audience she failed to notice or maybe purposefully ignored, for a little bit now. He was impressed seeing what she could do with that giant fan of hers, but he was even more impressed at the stubborn and utterly cute fit she just threw. She was incredibly adorable, even when she was incredibly mad. He leaped to another branch; being so close he could touch her if he wanted too. But it seemed that she heard him, because she froze, holding her fan, her muscles tense getting ready to jump.  
  
"Ara ara, Temari-chan"  
  
He emerged from the shadows and was immediately attacked by a large fan. She caught him off guard for a split second, by the ferocity she was putting into her attack. The fan landed on his blocking hand, causing him to wince in pain.  
  
"Damn. That hurt" he thought to himself as he stared at her face, forced and angered. Her eyes were narrowed and she was glaring at him, not even trying to hide her dislike and displeasure. The fan was raised again, getting ready to attack, but he realized that if he didn't want to be smashed into pâté on the ground, it'd be in his best interests to act swiftly. And that he did. With a kick, he knocked the fan out of her hands. For his age, Kabuto was quite skilled, being able to go against Kakashi and his anbu, and fairing quite well. But Temari wasn't exactly easy to deal with, even without her fan - in hand-to-hand combat she proved that she was more then adequate. But all of this was really getting to him, he didn't want to fight her, not only that, he really didn't want to hurt her.  
  
"Ara ara, Temari-chan" He said once again, smiling at her having pinned her to the ground with his knee on her stomach and his hands forcing hers into the grass. "I suggest you quit struggling, since you're in such an unfavorable position"  
  
She hissed at him. She reminded him so much of a stray cat, everything about her was filled with such force, such passion! Even now, staring deeply into her eyes, he had to pull all of his will together to withhold himself from leaning over and kissing her. That wasn't the best strategy ever. He held her quite firmly, and although she was still struggling in the beginning, she eventually gave out. She laid there, looking at him, breathing heavily.  
  
"Get off of me, Kabuto" she growled finally, having managed to subdue the blinding rage that boiled her blood.  
  
"You know I can't do that" he shook his head "Once I let you go, you'll grab that lovely fan of yours and turn me into a pile of crap. I can't allow that, just yet."  
  
"Well, the fact that you are holding me this way isn't going to help your case any." She answered and wrinkled her nose "Now get off of me before I.."  
  
"Before you what?"  
  
She bit her lip. He had her beat. Completely and utterly. For a second, she felt so helpless and trapped. She hated that feeling.  
  
"You can't stay like this forever, Kabuto" she mumbled "And once you let go of me I'm going to." she stopped and looked into his eyes. There was something. something in those eyes of his that made her shiver inside. He was looking at her in a way, no one has ever looked at her before. His gazed at her, longingly, almost lovingly. Temari turned completely crimson, even without realizing it.  
  
"Stop looking at me that way." She whispered and turned away.  
  
"Looking what way?" he asked slowly letting go of her hands and then sitting up, removing the knee that was pressing into her stomach. She sat up still refusing to look at his face.  
  
"The incredibly rude and annoying way you're staring at me right now. What? You think I'm blind? I've noticed that dumb expression on your face every time I ran into you in my father's palace. When you and that freaky boss of yours were forging alliance with him. And the same way you've looked at me every time you came to talk to Baki."  
  
Her voice was soft and low. It was shivering, but it wasn't angry. Kabuto smiled. This was a remarkable transformation. All of the sudden from an infuriated ninja she turned into a girl. a girl who was unsure and somewhat scared.  
  
"Is Temari-chan scared I might do something to her?" he snickered whispering his question softly.  
  
She turned and glared at him. "You try that and I'll make sure you're not leaving here."  
  
He smiled and scooted closer. Temari didn't even try to move. She sat there, shivering slightly, tense and almost worried as if debating with herself on what to do. Kabuto put his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her neck. The girl continued to sit there, completely lost and not knowing what to do. Her heart was hammering against her rib cage as if it was mad. She wanted to push him away, grab her fan, and hit him until he stopped breathing. But on the other hand, she couldn't deny herself the attraction any longer. In the back of her mind she knew it very well. She liked him. Liked him a lot.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
He obeyed. He moved his face away and looked at her.  
  
"Ara ara, Temari chan" he said, with his own voice shivering, betraying the struggle within. He really didn't realize how much he really liked and adored her. Even if it was just from the distance. That night she saved his life, he realized something more too. His attraction to her was a lot deeper then he was willing to admit. It wasn't just some silly crush anymore. "I am not going to hurt you.I promise.please."  
  
She frowned and looked away. When she looked back at him, it seemed that she was about to cry. She blinked several times and bit her lip.  
  
"Stop it, Kabuto. Please. Just. stop it. I want to leave. Right now."  
  
His hands were tied. He couldn't force anything on her. He couldn't force her to feel the same way, and it would be better if he obeyed her wishes. At least that way, he could still admire her from afar, just like he's been doing for this long. This way, she would still think of him in somewhat good light. He let go of her shoulders and moved away. Temari got up and walked to retrieve her fan. She folded it and mounted it into the holder on her back.  
  
"What were you doing here?" She suddenly spoke. The sound of her voice startled him somewhat, as he raised his head to look into Temari's eyes.  
  
"I come here to train sometimes. Used to anyway. What were you doing here, Temari-chan?"  
  
"Same thing" she answered and walked closer to receive the kunai she launched at him from the ground. She was so close.  
  
What happened next was unbelievable. In a swift movement, he cupped behind her head with his palm and pulled her into a kiss. It wasn't forceful, but it was passionate and sweet. Temari didn't struggle against it, she was too startled and shocked by what has just happened. He kissed her putting all those feelings that have accumulated for that long into that one gentle kiss. He moved away but then, it was his turn to be caught off guard. Her lips reached after his, and this time she kissed him, she kissed him back. He couldn't believe it! He doubted that he'd ever believe that, even after it has already happened. But the illusion wasn't meant to last.  
  
Temari pushed him away and in a swift movement slapped him. Her face was angry again. Kabuto cupped the side of his face and smiled sadly.  
  
"I HATE you!" she screamed "You JERK! Why the heck did you do this to me? HUH?!"  
  
She raised her hand to slap him again, but he stopped it.  
  
"Itai." He said softly looking at her with the same sad expression in his eyes "Itai."  
  
"I don't care!" She was really angry. "Why did you kiss me? HUH?"  
  
Kabuto smiled. "I can't tell you, Temari-chan. It's a secret."  
  
"A secret, huh?" she hissed at him again.  
  
"That's right." he nodded " A secret. I can't tell you why. You'll have to find out yourself, that is if you want to know." He snickered.  
  
She growled. She was too enraged to produce words. But she was still beautiful, and that still didn't take away what she did. She kissed him back, willingly. She got into a stance, as if she was ready to attack again, but it was already getting dark, and he realized that after that kiss it'll be even harder to restrain himself once he pins her to the ground again. He smiled, took a good look at her once more and vanished. Leaving her alone to her anger, and her mixed feelings. 


	2. Old And New Beginnings

She knew where the old village was. Those were the ruins, not too far away from Konoha. Temari ran her hand through her hair. She really never knew what that old place was anyway, and it seemed so very strange that the note would request her presence there.  
  
"Maybe it's a trap" She thought, but shook that thought right off. There was absolutely no point in her death right now, no gain for either Kabuto or Orochimaru. Besides, there was something in his eyes, something she believed no one could fake. You could lie to someone with words - but only when they're too in love not to notice. She wasn't. Not even close, but those eyes - she couldn't forget them, not even for a moment. Temari sighed again and folded the piece of paper. Ruins. Kabuto. It was the same story, over again.  
  
But despite of this time that elapsed between then and now, she couldn't stop thinking about what he has done. He kissed her. Gently and lovingly. It was passionate, sweet, and almost devoted. It wasn't forced, not in any way, even though he could have. It was respectful. Even a little protective. Why? She couldn't answer that question. Or maybe she could, but really didn't want to. She didn't want to say it herself, she wanted to hear it from him. Why? Why? Why?  
  
And it wasn't as if she had nothing else to do but to think about that. Temari was a ninja, she trained even harder, blocking away the pesky memories and feelings by exhausting her body almost to the point of insanity. Even her own brothers began to look at her semi-weird. She was a dedicated ninja, but this week it seemed like she was someone else. Temari tried to act as if nothing was really bothering her, and while Kankuro was really easy to fool, Gaara was nowhere as gullible. She could feel he was suspecting things, just by the weigh of his stare, but he didn't ask a single question. He preferred to leave it up to her to tell him things that bothered her. After all, he didn't have to kill her just yet, why annoy her and annoy himself?  
  
However, he was surprised when on that day, Temari told Gaara early in the morning that she's going to be leaving. He asked her where to, looking sternly, and almost interrogatingly. She lowered her eyes and fell quite for a moment. After that she looked at him and said that it was a meeting of a private nature. He nodded understandingly. He wasn't stupid. He thought he has figured it out, but rather then jump to conclusions he decided to wait for her to say anything. It would be a lot better that way. Less hassle.  
  
Temari left Konoha early. It was about an hour or so to get to the ruins, if you walked. She walked somewhat fast, without even realizing it, as if she was afraid she was going to be late.  
  
"What's so great about some dumb secret anyway?" Temari mumbled to herself as she continued to draw closer to the point of her destination. When she finally arrived, it was a lot earlier then she was expected to get here. He has hoped that Kabuto would be there, waiting already. She stood there, gazing at the old ghost town. She couldn't understand why she was here in the first place. What a strange place to be, but on the other hand, if you're going to tell secrets... might as well tell them in a place that's a secret on its own.  
  
She stood patiently, waiting. But Kabuto was nowhere to be found. She sighed and almost growled to herself. He better not be playing one of his dumb jokes, because if he is, he's going to be REALLY, REALLY sorry. She looked around again, hoping that she just didn't notice him before. But everything was eerily quiet. Just the birds, and the crickets, nothing more. The wind, caressing gently the leafs of wild vines and trees, kissing softly the blades of grass. No sign of a single human soul. She sighed again. This place was beginning to get to her. Then, she noticed a little sign with an arrow that said "Follow me." Intrigued, she walked in the direction the arrow pointed, just to find another arrow. "Here were the main headquarters," the sign read. The "Follow Me" arrow pointed me towards another building. Temari followed the directions once again. She couldn't quite understand WHY she was doing what the arrow said, but it seemed as if her feet had a will of their own. This reminded her a game her brothers and she used to play when they were young. For a moment. she thought she saw something with the corner of her eye... but when she turned - it was gone. "Here was the hospital, maternity ward," the sign read again. She sighed and growled. Great. She was being lectured in history of a place she had no association with.  
  
It began getting dark, and she was still walking around in the labyrinth of the old buildings, reading the signs. It began to seriously annoy her, because she didn't come here to play a game with Mr. Kabuto because he decided to be bored. This game wasn't putting her into a favorable mood either, if anything she wanted to kill him now more then ever. She came here because she wanted some answers, not to participate in his childish games. The last "follow-me" arrow pointed to a massive door in one of the houses that seemed to be in somewhat better shape then others. "Please, you are expected. Second floor." Temari growled. She could feel her blood beginning to boil in her veins. Once gotten upstairs, she would tell him EXACTLY what she thought of him, and then storm off. That was the plan. He was getting annoying! Everything he did was getting annoying too! However when walking up the stairs, ignorant of what she might find on the other end of her journey, her heart couldn't stop hammering against her rib cage. Why did he do all of this? WHY?  
  
She pushed the door and walked in. There was a bed. A table. A small lamp that lit the room, a chair and a window. A figure was standing by the window, facing it. She closed the door behind her and the person turned around. He was wearing an Anbu mask of a fox. Temari's blood just boiled. She wanted to walk over there and rip that thing off his face, which she pretty much did. She walked over and pulled the mask off his face. He stood there looking at her, grinning.  
  
"You know, I HATE you SO much!" she almost screamed "You are SO annoying! What, you think this is a funny game? You lead me through this maze of old buildings with some. dumb history lessons on each one of them! You know I could be at home right now!"  
  
Kabuto lowered his eyes to the floor and then looked at her again. He took her hand, the same one that was holding the mask and interlaced his fingers with hers giving her hand a light squeeze. Temari began to shake... His touch provoked those feelings in her again, feelings she quite didn't want to face. All of it, starting from that meeting in the forest, and ending with the moment now was so weird, so strange; it was so frightening and yet so unbelievable. She gazed at him with her eyes widened and her heart pounding. There was so much she wanted to say to him before, and none of it was any good, but now. Now she couldn't manage to produce even a single sound, she never felt the way she felt now. It was so strange. and. Weird. and.  
  
He. leaned over and. kissed her. Just like before. They've done this before once. and it seemed like once again, Temari wasn't sure what she was doing here. Her heart kept on stopping every time. like a heart of a little animal that gotten into the hunter's trap. She was short of breath and thoughts. I wasn't sure that she could demand anything at that moment of time. and she wasn't sure that she could remember what it is she wanted to know. It seemed like everything she came here for was just told to her without ever using a single word.  
  
They parted and looked at each other. She felt as if she was drowning in his soft eyes. He smiled and reached out with his hand to cup her face. Temari closed her eyes and stood there without knowing what to do. His hand felt so warm.  
  
"So.what's the secret?" she finally braved in a soft voice once her heart leaped back into her chest.  
  
He pulled her close and although she wanted to struggle she couldn't. Her whole body felt like it was made out of cotton. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her into a close and complete embrace. Kabuto leaned over to her my ear and whispered one single word.  
  
"Aishiteru"  
  
Temari shivered. She was so afraid of that word. And at the same time. She was so afraid he wouldn't say it. It was both sad and happy, when she heard it. She didn't know why all of this has happened the way it did, but she knew one thing; she couldn't stop that word from resonating in her ears. She came even closer and wrapped her arms around his torso, relaxing her head on his chest. It was so incredibly strange. Ever since she was a little girl, she believed that moments like these weren't for her; they were for someone else, someone who didn't have to take care of a possessed little brother. All her life she believed that being aggressive has saved her from ever feeling alone.  
  
"People fearing you are better then you fearing them."  
  
Those were the words of wisdom her father spared. She was afraid to breathe, to open her eyes, she was afraid of finding out that all of this is just some cruel joke, some silly illusion. They stood like that, holding each other....  
  
She decided it was her time to leave again after several hours. It felt as if she was in a complete coma. She wasn't even exactly sure where she was going. But just before they parted, Kabuto kissed her again and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Aishiteru, Neko-chan" he said softly pulling Temari close. She wanted to say so many things...but...her voice gave out on her. All she could do was to manage one word, and even that escaped her lips as a soft whisper.  
  
"Aishiteru." she said, looking him in the eyes, and in that precise moment, she knew that she meant it.  
  
The feeling didn't let go of her until she finally got home. Again, Gaara didn't question her about a single thing and she was glad. She wasn't sure how she'd explain to her little brother what exactly happened in those several hours she spent together with Kabuto. She felt exhausted. She got out of her clothes and fell on her bed. There were so many things she felt when Kabuto explained to her why he wanted to meet at that place. It was his home...before his whole clan was destroyed, and the house...was the house his family owned. The room.that was his. old. room. She felt so many different things in those brief hours. but she doubted she could ever find words to describe them even closely. She rolled over to her side and closed her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed," she thought to herself "because I am so incredibly tired. I don't know what will happen now, and I'm not even sure what has just happened not so long ago. I doubt there is anything I am sure of at this point"  
  
She took a deep breath and before she knew it, she was already drifting asleep. The minutes were ticking away, turning into hours as the night grew strong. She was honest with herself, she really didn't know what would happen now, and she wasn't sure about many things at this point of time. But one thing, she was sure of, deeply in her heart. That word. That only word that she managed to say, when she held him so close. She meant it. With every ounce of her being.  
  
"Aishiteru." 


End file.
